This invention pertains to the art of dispensing and, more particularly, to cup dispensers for holding and dispensing a stack of nested cups.
Cups used in the food service industry and elsewhere come in various sizes and configurations such as lipped, cone shaped, or frusto-conical and in a variety of materials including paper and plastic. Most cup dispensers are designed to dispense only a single size and shape of cup. Therefore, if it is desired to change the size of the cups dispensed, it is also necessary to replace the dispenser.
Some existing dispensers have been made which can dispense cups of different sizes. Generally, these dispensers must be manually adjusted each time a new size of cup is used in the dispenser. Units of this type are difficult to adjust and more complex to manufacture due to the need for an adjustment mechanism.
The cup dispenser of the present invention addresses the problems of the prior art by accommodating a considerable range of sizes, shapes, and lip configurations without the need for adjustment of the dispenser to accommodate the different sizes, shapes, and types of cups.